


Show My Broken Heart

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Scared!Lucifer, Top!Sam, Wing Fucking, brothers being brothers, fucking between someone's thighs, top!Gabriel, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer loves Sam, but is afraid to scene with him again. Can Gabriel help out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show My Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> We know it's been a while since we had an update, so here's the next installment of the series!!

Lucifer felt better about what had happened the day he wore the panties day by day as the bruises faded and Sam turned into the most doting boyfriend that he could ask for. 

He ended up in little space for about three hours one day and that was enough to set his body to rights and make him feel like all was normal. 

However, all was not normal. 

Lucifer  _ wanted  _ to scene with Sam again, almost needed to, but every time it got close to that, Lucifer panicked slightly, was wary, and Sam would back off, recognizing that Lucifer wasn’t offering his consent. 

As a result, he was frightened to actually scene and he became moody and snippy. “Bratty” one might call his behavior but he was upset that he couldn’t just let go and have Sam take care of him. And because he’s a proud, stubborn piece of archangel ass, he didn’t talk to either of his lovers about what was running through his head. 

Sam had noticed the change in Lucifer, everyone in the bunker had. To the point that Dean questioned Sam on their drive back from the last hunt. At first Sam kept telling his brother that everything was fine and to not worry about it. Dean accepted the answers until about the fourth hour of the drive when he received a call from Cas, expressing his concern over Lucifer’s behaviour. Dean had calmly pulled the car over and glared at Sam. 

“Spill. What is going on?” Dean asked in that demanding tone he affected when he thought he was owed answers. 

“Nothing is going on that I can’t handle.” Sam kept his eyes locked on his tablet screen. 

Dean narrowed his eyes at the taller hunter. “Then, why did Lucifer nearly bite Cas’ head off about laundry?”

Sam looked up with eyes round with surprise. “He did what?”

“Exactly. Lucifer never does that to Cas. Now, tell me or my next call is to Gabriel.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and got comfortable in the corner of the seat by the driver’s door. 

Sighing Sam gave him a sanitized version of what had happened that weekend where he’d used a belt on Lucifer and how it got out of hand. When he was done, Dean simply rolled his eyes and turned the car back on. “Well, you had better fix it, Sammy. Whatever is broken because I’m not going to live in an Batcave with a disgruntled archangel.”

That had been the end of the conversation and what led Sam to standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Lucifer do dishes. Tired of being a silent observer, Sam came in and wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist. “Hey beautiful. Want to take a break?”

Lucifer shook his head. “I got it,” he said quietly, turning his head and kissing Sam’s cheek. “You know I like trying to keep busy.”

“I do.” Sam stepped away from him to lean against the counter beside the sink, with both hands braced behind him. “Luc’, you know I love you, right?”

Lucifer nodded, looking at Sam as he rinsed off a plate. “I do,” he said. “And you know I return the sentiment.”

Sam drummed his fingers on the counter in thought. “And you’d tell me if something was bothering you?”

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah, of course. What’s this about?”

“Well, I’ve noticed that you’ve been short with everyone lately and I was just wondering if something wrong?” Sam asked as he tilted his head to try and see Lucifer’s expressions. 

Lucifer shrugged. “Nothing.” he said, the tone in his voice quietly asking Sam to drop it. 

“Nothing doesn’t have you snapping at your baby brother because he forgot the softener.” Sam looked down at the tile floor and kicked at a small scuff mark left by Dean’s boots. “Or nearly yelling at Dean for changing the channel on the TV.”

Lucifer shrugged. “I rolled out of the wrong side of bed those days. Shoot me.” His voice was getting low and dangerous. 

“Someone just might if you keep it up.” Sam said as he recognized the tone. It was the same he’d heard from Lucifer and his brother before. The ‘I’m not going to talk about it even under threat of death’ tone. He pushed away from the counter and kissed the angel’s cheek. “I love you but you’re going to have to deal with whatever is bothering you. It’s starting to affect everyone around you.” Sam backed out of the kitchen as determined to find out what was wrong but he’d have to be patient and let the angel come to him. Sam wondered as he went to his own room just how patient he’d have to be. 

Lucifer sighed and turned back to his dirty dishes, feeling guilty about not telling Sam what was going on but figured it was for the better. It was his own issue, after all, and he’s an all powerful archangel. He’ll make himself scene if he has to. And then he’ll go under and resurface and it’ll be okay.

Gabriel came bounding into the kitchen just as Lucifer was finishing up the dishes and gives him a smacking kiss on the cheek. “Heya, Sexy. Which sounds better? Blackberry cobbler or Ambrosia salad.”

“Neither, not when rhubarb pie exists.” Lucifer chuckled, kissing his brother’s cheek back as he dried his hands. “Why do you ask?”

“I’m planning what to make this weekend and I wanted input. You’re the first rhubarb i’ve gotten.” Gabriel wrinkled his nose at the thought of the tart stalks that went into the pie Lucifer suggested. 

“Probably the only.” Lucifer chuckled, rumpling his brother’s hair. 

“That’s because it’s like celery had an evil twin.” Gabriel hopped up on the counter and thumbed his heels on the cabinet. “Speaking of sour.” He let the sentence drop as he looked meaningfully at Lucifer. 

“Are you about to refer to my current behavior, because if you are, there’s nothing to talk about.” Lucifer said as he began wiping down the counters on the other side of the sink. 

“Don’t try to bullshit me, Heylel. I know you far better than our Sammy, Cassie, or Dean.” Gabriel raised his eyebrow. “Want to try again? But this time with feeling.”

“Don’t push me, Gabriel,” Lucifer warned. 

“Or what, Lucifer?” Gabriel challenged as he leaned forward with a smirk. “Going to yell at me too? Will my and Sam’s immunity from your bad attitude finally expire?”

“Do not  _ tempt  _ a tempter, Gabriel,” Lucifer hissed. “That’s the worst thing you can do.”

“Want to know what I think?” The Trickster asked as he jumped down from the counter. “You’re pissed about what happened with Sam. But the sad part is you won’t let yourself be properly pissed off so you redirect it to everyone else.”

“What is there to be ‘pissed’ about, Gabriel?” The Devil retorted. “It happened. It’s done, it’s over. Amends have been made. Why bring up the spilled milk when it got cleaned up?”

“Because.” Gabriel stepped into Lucifer’s personal space and leaned in to whisper. “You haven’t let him touch you ever since.” He took a step back and kept his voice low. “Not the way you used to and you know it and it’s driving you nuts.”

“I’ve allowed him to touch me  _ plenty  _ of times since.” Lucifer defended himself in a harsh whisper. “Perhaps all those lollipops are going to your brain and making you see shit.” 

“I’m not talking about that vanilla flavored pudding you’re calling sex these days.” Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes. “I’m talking the full on sundae with lollipops shoved up your ass while you beg for more kind of sex. Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me that The Morningstar, Prince of Heaven, Fourth Pillar of HIS Throne isn’t afraid of the man you say you love and pissed as hellhounds swimming in holy water about it. Say that and I’ll walk out of this room and never talk about it again.”

Lucifer went to say it, went to say that he isn’t afraid of Sam. That he isn’t pissed about being afraid, but then shut his mouth and turned away from his brother in shame. He couldn’t lie to Gabriel. Ever. “Shut up,” was his weak reply, his voice bordering on tears

Turning his face towards the ceiling Gabriel silently thanked his Father for Lucifer finally opening up. He wrapped his arms around Lucifer from behind to hold him close. “It’s okay, Heylel. I promised we’d get passed this together and I’m not going to give up on that, but we have to talk to Sam. Tell him what’s going on in that head of yours. Otherwise, we might as well pack our bags and go back to Heaven, because with you being like this it will drive him away if he doesn’t understand.”

“I can’t.” Lucifer whispered. “I can’t, can’t you see that? It’d tear him down faster than anything. And he already feels so bad about what happened. No, I’ll just... I’ll just deal with it and force myself to make everything okay. Fake it until you make it.”

Gabriel cursed in a few dead languages as he dropped his forehead to Lucifer’s shoulder. “And how will it make Sam feel, make me feel to know you don’t enjoy it. If you think he can’t tell the difference, then you don’t know our Sam very well at all.”

“I’ll enjoy it,” Lucifer murmured. “But this is  _ my  _ problem. Not yours; not Sam’s. It’s mine, and. . . I’ll. . I’ll deal with it.” He bit his lower lip to try to keep his tears in. 

“Not when it comes to this. This involves all three of us.” Gabriel said softly as he turned his brother around to face him. “Do you remember what Sam thought that night when you freaked out and pushed him away? Do you want to run the risk of that happening again?”

Lucifer looked at Gabriel with tears in his eyes. “You don’t get it, do you?” He asked. “I  _ asked  _ for that. Hell, I enjoyed it. And if I could’ve, I would’ve begged for more. In fact, I  _ distinctly  _ remember begging for more.  _ I  _ pushed him- and you- away because I dropped and even though I knew you guys would take care of me, I can’t  _ stand  _ letting you two seeing me cry, alright? Nothing was wrong until orgasm hit.” 

“I get it, Heylel. But you have to talk to us. For this to work, you can’t bottle it up and pray that it’ll go away by sheer force of will.” Gabriel cupped Lucifer’s cheeks and searched his eyes for an inkling of any of this sinking in. “And you can cry with me. I’m not going to scold you for it. Neither will Sam. You don’t have to be a pillar of strength with us.”

“I know.” Lucifer whispered. “I know I don’t have to but it’s hard. I can’t. . . I can’t leave myself so vulnerable. It just. . . . It just doesn’t work like that with me.” A few tears slid down his face. “Especially not with you two. I named myself protector of our trio for a reason. For several. And it’s. . . I just can’t. And it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just that. . . I  _ can’t.”  _

“But who protects the protector.” Gabriel whispered before pulling Lucifer into an embrace, his lips resting against his ear as he continued. “Do you trust me, Morningstar?”

“Yes.” Lucifer whispered. “Always, Messenger.”

“Let me protect you for once. Let me be your voice in this.” Gabriel pleaded. 

Lucifer drew in a shuddering breath before slowly nodding. “Okay,” he whispered, letting all the tension from the past couple of weeks drain out of him as he slumped in his brother’s arms.

Gabriel stood there, simply holding him for several minutes before he pulled back. “Ready to go talk to our gentle Moose?”

Lucifer sniffled and nodded. “Yeah.” he whispered. “Well. Not really. But I gotta.” 

“It’ll be okay.” Gabriel said as he brushed his brother’s tears away. “He loves us and wants us happy.Just keep telling yourself that.” He took Lucifer’s hand and led him from the kitchen. 

Lucifer followed his brother, repeating Gabriel’s words in his mind like a mantra. “It’s. . . it’s been a long time since I was called a Prince of Heaven.” he mumbled. 

“You may not lead the host’s armies like before but it doesn’t change who you are.” Gabriel said as he stopped outside of Sam’s bedroom and knocked. 

Lucifer nodded and felt his anxiety spike as Gabriel knocked. “Think he’ll. . . he’ll be okay?” He asked in their native tongue.

Gabriel looked at Lucifer and nodded. Sam opened the door just then, a fine sheen of sweat covering his torso as he panted for breath. “Gabriel, Lucifer...what’s up?”

“We need to talk to you. Are we interrupting?” Gabriel asked as his eyes roamed over the hunter’s frame appreciatively.    
  
Sam shook his head and held his door open. “I was just working out in here since it was raining outside.”

Lucifer smiled almost shyly at Sam, also looking him over in appreciation as he made himself as small as possible. 

Gabriel guided Lucifer inside and sat on the edge of Sam’s bed, patting his knee in invitation to his brother to sit. Lucifer took the invitation and nuzzled into his brother. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Sam asked as he shut his door. 

“Us.” Gabriel said simply. “Specifically you and Lucifer.”

“Oh.” Sam grabbed his desk chair and placed it in front of Gabriel. “Is this where you tell me that you’re leaving?”

Lucifer glared at Sam and narrowed his eyes, but bit his tongue so he didn’t hurt Sam with his words and he looked at Gabriel, his expression saying  _ do you see what I mean? _

With a cluck of his tongue and roll of his eyes, Gabriel gave Sam’s chair leg a kick to get his attention. “Oh would you get over yourself for two minutes and stop with the patented Winchester self-loathing bullshit? I swear, between you and Dean…No, we didn’t come here to break up with you. We didn’t come here to give you ultimatums. We’re not teenage girls. So stop acting like one.” Gabriel huffed at the end and glared at the hunter.  

Lucifer nuzzled into Gabriel’s shoulder while Sam looked properly mollified by Gabriel’s words. 

“Now that we’ve got that settled, let’s talk about Heylel.” Gabriel began. “To put it in a very tight nutshell, he wants what we once had but doesn’t know if he can. What happened at the cabin left a lasting impression that we’re going to have to overcome. In short, I think he’s afraid of what you’re capable of and needs to be shown that you have control of yourself.”

Sam looked at Lucifer in disbelief. “You’re afraid of me? But we’ve been together since then. Why didn’t you say something?”

Lucifer winced and gave a whimper, tears filling his eyes. “Don’ wanna b’af’aid of you,” he mumbled. “An’ it’s my pro’lem.”

Gabriel reached up and smoothed a hand over Lucifer’s hair. “Stay with me, Heylel.” He murmured before turning back to Sam. “So, here’s the pickle. We have to be able to show him that you are still our gentle giant.”

“How?” Sam asked. 

“Simple. You and I are going to scene while he watches. If he wants to join he can.” Gabriel explained. “And you're going to do it properly.”

Lucifer frowned and he nudged his brother’s shoulder. “What do you think he’s been doing the entire time since then?” He asked in Enochian. “I know he’ll be fine with you. It’s  _ me  _ that I’m worried about, you ditz.”

Gabriel rolled his head to look at Lucifer. “You explain what you need to him.” He said in plain English.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and looked at Sam, keeping himself plastered to Gabriel’s side. “I want to scene with you.” he explained softly, quietly. “But I also want Gabe to be on top as well. With you.  _ Like  _ you. I need him to almost direct you so I can relax.” 

“So, you need him to be my top?” Sam thought about that for a moment, then nodded. “I can do that.” Sam looked to Gabriel with a tilt of his head with a touch of uncertainty. “What about you? Are you up for that?”

“Sam, I may like bottoming but that doesn’t mean I can’t do this.” Gabriel took Sam’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze. “But this time, I’m going to insist that we have a safeword. We haven’t needed them before, however with what’s happened I think we’d all feel more secure knowing there was an out if anyone felt uncomfortable.”

Lucifer frowned at the mention of safewords. “ Gabe, Sam has been backing off based on non verbal cues for the past couple of weeks. I know if I say no and stop you both will.” 

“You need to feel safe again and I need to know there is a ridiculous word that we can say that will stop all of this. Just for today.” Gabriel said as he kissed his brother on the end of the nose. “Okay?”

Lucifer sighed and nodded. “Fine. Cage.” 

Gabriel nodded with a smile and turned to Sam. “That works for me. What about you, Samshine?”

“Funky Town.” Sam said as he ran his fingers through his hair, his gaze shifted between them. “Are we wanting to do this now or…”

Lucifer nodded. “Please.” He said, looking at his lovers. 

“Alrighty then. First things first.” Gabriel said as he sat back and patted his thigh. “Luci, you take a seat here and face Sam. Sam, you are going to kiss him like it’s the first time.”

Lucifer situated himself on Gabriel’s lap and faced Sam, biting his lower lip almost shyly. 

Sam shifted forward in his chair until he was leaning forward, his hand reaching up to lightly trace the line of Lucifer’s jaw. “Can I kiss you, Luc’?” He asked even though his heart was jack rabbiting in his chest with uncertainty and regret that his actions had led to this, but he wanted to make it right again. To know that Lucifer didn’t fear his touch or affections in whatever form it came. 

Lucifer nodded and smiled. 

The hunter pressed his lips sweetly against Lucifer’s, his finger curling under the angel’s chin as he tried to convey through the simple contact how much he cared for him. 

Meanwhile, Gabriel rested his chin on his brother’s shoulder, watching the two of them with a small smile playing across his features. 

Lucifer sighed sweetly, tilting his head as he relaxed into the kiss. 

“That’s good.” Gabriel whispered. “Isn’t that nice, Heylel? Sam?”

Sam hummed into the kiss as he tilted his head to match Lucifer’s, slotting their mouths together, deepening the kiss. His tongue slipping out to slide against the swell of Lucifer’s bottom lip. 

Lucifer gave a soft moan and slowly opening his mouth to let Sam’s tongue in, one hand removing itself from Gabriel’s thigh and cupping the back of Sam’s head. 

Sliding his hand up Lucifer’s spine, Gabriel lightly scrapes his nails against the nape of his neck. “Ready for him to do more?” He whispered to Lucifer with his lips pressed against the shell of his ear. “To kiss more than those sweet lips of yours?”

Lucifer shivered and gave a whine of approval. 

Gabriel smiled and reached out to run his fingers through Sam’s long hair. “Let him up, Sam, and strip.” 

Sam pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, placing a few parting sucks to Lucifer’s lips before standing and taking a few steps back. He unknotted the drawstring of his sweatpants at an agonizingly slow pace, then letting the loosened garment fall off his hips to pool around his feet, revealing that he’d not been wearing underclothes and a cock gradually filling out like molasses flowing in January. Sam looked down at himself and blushed, his hand reaching down to tug at his reluctant member in hopes of making it go up faster. “I guess I’m a bit nervous.” 

Lucifer looked at Sam and gave a smile in understanding. He looked up at Gabriel, waiting for his next instructions. 

“It’s alright, Sam. There’s no rush.” Gabriel said as he patted Lucifer’s thigh. “Now you, Heylel.”

Lucifer nuzzled into Gabriel before getting up and tugging his Zep shirt over his head, then his black tank top, tossing them to the ground. He then fumbled with his belt, then his jeans, sliding them off his legs in a smooth motion. Last to be taken off was a pair of black silk boxers. His dick was fully hardened. 

Gabriel stepped up to Sam and pulled him into a tender kiss while pulling the hunter’s hand away from himself. “Let it happen naturally, Sam.” he whispered. “Focus on Lucifer. His pleasure. His body.” He moved to Sam’s side and caressed along his arm as he admired his brother’s frame. “Show him how much you love his body. How you cherish him.”

Sam nodded as he stepped closer to Lucifer and held out his hand. “Lay down for me?” 

Lucifer took his hand and nodded, letting his wings out. Due to not wanting him to touch him, his wings were in complete disarray but he didn’t mind as he laid down on his back, looking up at Sam with love and trust. 

Sam carefully laid down beside him and trailed his fingers down Lucifer’s chest, mapping out the subtle dips and contours of the muscles. “I love you, Heylel.” He whispered to him. “And I adore every inch of you.”

Gabriel sat in the chair that Sam had vacated, content to watch and direct as needed.

Lucifer shivered and reached over to trace his own map on Sam’s skin, smiling. “I love you too.” he whispered. 

Sam returned the smile as he bent down and placed open mouthed kisses in the wake of his fingers. Licking at random spots as he went. His path going lower and lower until he was kissing the soft barely there pudge of Lucifer’s stomach. “I love this spot.” He said as he kissed just below the angel’s navel. “Soft and fuzzy at the same time.”

Lucifer shivered and sighed as relaxed into his touches. 

Sam continued this way, careful to avoid directly touching Lucifer’s cock, even when he kissed around his hips. 

Gabriel stood from his chair and sat beside Lucifer, his fingers carding through his brother’s hair. “Do you like it, Heylel? Like him touching you soft, like a treasure?”

Lucifer nodded, shivering softly. “Yeah.” he whispered. 

“Want more? Maybe both of us touching and kissing your wings?” Gabriel asked as he leaned down and kissed his cheek. 

Sam kissed his way back up Lucifer’s chest and looked up when Gabriel mentioned wings. “Can I? I’d like to.”

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, please.” he whispered. 

“Then roll over. Show us those flappers of yours.” Gabriel said with a wink as he waved Sam back. 

Sam snorted out a laugh as he sat back on his heels. “Flappers, Gabriel, really?”

“Shush.” Gabriel wagged his finger at the human. “If you can have slang for your bits I can have slang for ours.”

Lucifer rolled over and stretched his wings out as he settled down. 

Gabriel crawled over Lucifer, hovering over him as he beckoned Sam forward. “You’re doing good, Samshine.” He whispered. “Keep going. Tell him what you want from him. What you’re going to do. Take some control back.”

Sam searched Gabriel’s face for any hint that he wasn’t serious. When the angel kept a sincere expression, Sam dipped forward and stole a kiss. “Thank you, Gabriel.” He said as he pulled away and bent at the waist to kiss the small of Lucifer’s back. “I’m looking forward to this, Lucifer. Your feathers between my fingers while my mouth is wrapped around the base of your wing.” His voice has turned richer as he kissed his way up Lucifer’s spine. 

Lucifer shivered and relaxed into the bed, enjoying the soft kisses. 

His hands glide up the expanse of Lucifer’s back until his fingers circle the oil glands hidden at the base. “I don’t think I’ve ever just played with your wings before.” Sam mused as he watched Lucifer’s reaction. 

“You haven’t.” Gabriel added. He threaded his fingers through Lucifer’s feathers, giving a soft tug. “If you do it right, it’s like a blowjob and sex all rolled into one. Fantastic sensations rippling through the body.”

Lucifer keened and whined into the pillow as his oil glands were rubbed and Gabriel tugged on his feathers. 

“Heylel, you remember the first time we were together with Sam. I told you that I wanted to make a mess of your wings?” Gabriel asked with a smirk as he mouthed along the arch of the wing he held. 

“Uh huh.” Lucifer moaned.

“Today is the day.” Gabriel folded over to chase Sam’s fingers with the tip of his tongue around Lucifer’s oil gland. 

Lucifer whined and bucked his hips, finding friction on his hard, leaking cock and he kept it up, unable to help himself. 

Sam bit back a moan as he watched Lucifer writhe beneath them. “Don’t come, yet Heylel. Wait for it.” He commanded then joined Gabriel in teasing the sensitive swell of flesh with his lips. Gabriel’s tongue flicking between Lucifer’s skin and Sam’s mouth until the hunter moved to the other side to lavish attention to Lucifer’s other wing. 

Lucifer whimpered and squirmed arching his back up and into their mouths as he did so. 

Sam pulled his mouth away from its task and licked Lucifer’s wing oil from his lips. “It’s kinda sweet...and a bit..salty.” He said in wonder.

Gabriel hummed as he sat back, his hand rubbing over the sensitive spot on Lucifer’s back. “It’s all the candy he eats with me.” Once his hand was thoroughly coated he motioned Sam to come closer to him. “Want to watch you fuck his wings.” Gabriel murmured as he took Sam’s swollen cock in hand, smearing the oil along the shaft. 

Sam moaned low in his chest as his head tipped back, his hands clutching at Gabriel’s shoulders while he tried to thrust into his fist. 

Gabriel guided him into position and used his free hand to stroke over Lucifer’s wing. “Press your wings together, Heylel. Let Sammy feel them surrounding this beautiful cock of his.” 

Lucifer's breath hitched and he whined before doing as Gabriel asked. He folded his wings up and formed an opening for his boyfriend’s cock, shivering in anticipation.

Sam shuddered as Lucifer’s wings closed around him, the main limbs squeezing against his head as the feathers tickled around him. He thrust forward experimentally, dragging the underside of his cock along Lucifer’s back. A tendril of pleasure curled around him, pulling a groan out of him. “Feel’s good..different. But good.”

Lucifer whined and flexed his back and wings, curling them a bit tighter against Sam’s thick cock as oil gushed from his glands. 

Gabriel stretched out beside Lucifer and kissed along his neck where he could reach. “You two are so beautiful together.” He murmured as his hand wound around to finger the sensitive spots at the base of Lucifer’s wings. 

Sam moaned as he sped up his thrusts. One of his hands braced against the headboard as he fisted his hand in Lucifer’s feathers. 

Lucifer gasped and moaned wantonly underneath of Sam, gasping as Gabriel fingered his already highly sensitive wings and Sam thrusted into them. He tilted his head out of Gabriel’s way, allowing him more access to his neck and shoulders. His wings fluttered and flexed around Sam and his warm length, encouraging more. 

Sam’s movements began to stutter as he panted and clawed down Lucifer’s wings. The angel’s name falling from his lips in a repetitive cycle, almost plaintive in their sound. His cock dragging through the slick feathers until his body seized up with a grunt as he spilled hot and white between Lucifer’s wings. Leaving a mess in the soft down feathers littering his shoulders. 

Lucifer whined and whimpered gasping as he felt Sam cum hard in his feathers and he groaned as he relaxed against the mattress with Sam’s name on his lips, hard, and leaking as he began to rut against the mattress. 

Gabriel nipped at Lucifer’s earlobe as he watched Sam crawl off his back and flop into the bed beside them. “Luci, want to return the favor and come on Sam?” Gabriel whispered as he trailed a finger through one of the drops of come, smearing it into Lucifer’s skin. 

Lucifer whined and nodded, shivering. “Uh huh.” He shakily made his way to a more upright position, the assault to his feathers overwhelming his senses. Finally, in a position to start stroking, he began jerking himself roughly, squeezing the head. 

Sam opened his eyes and smiled up at Lucifer as he stroked a hand up and down the angel’s chest. “Do it, Heylel. I want you to come for me.” He said in a sex rough voice.

Lucifer gasped and shivered, hitting his edge but not spilling over yet. 

Taking a kneeling position behind Lucifer, Gabriel ran his tongue through the streaks of Sam’s release caught in Lucifer’s feathers, humming in delight at the combined flavor of his two bedmates. He took a moment to savor the taste before smoothing his palm through the mess and massaging it into the skin. “Mark him, Heylel.” Gabriel said as he slipped a hand around Lucifer’s hip and gently squeezed his balls.

Lucifer whined and lolled his head back as he came all over Sam’s chest with a guttural shout, spasming in Gabriel’s hold. 

Sam and Gabriel simultaneously whispered and murmured praises to Lucifer. Gabriel wrapping his hand around his brother’s and helping him work the last of Lucifer’s orgasm from him. Sam also did his part by sitting up and placing gentle kisses along the older angel’s chest. 

Lucifer felt the last of his orgasm leave him, and he slumped in Gabriel’s arms, hands coming up to grasp Sam’s biceps needily with a pathetic whine. 

Sam pulled him into his chest and kissed his cheek. “I got you, Heylel.”

Gabriel, who’d remained clothed this entire time, finally unfastened his jeans and slipped a hand into his boxers to slowly stroke his aching cock. “You both did good.” He sighed as he gave his own cock a light squeeze. 

Sam glanced over Lucifer’s shoulder and grinned. Turning to Lucifer, he kissed the soft spot behind his ear. “Want to help Gabriel? Together?”

Lucifer shivered and nodded. “Uh huh.” He moaned. He slowly rolled out of Sam’s grip and turned to his brother. With a grace unfounded in most people just having an orgasm, he slid Gabriel’s jeans and boxers off him before laying down and flicking a tongue over Gabriel’s hole. 

“Oh..oh..” Gabriel gasped in surprise as he shifted his position to straddle Lucifer’s face. 

Sam smirked as he crawled over Lucifer until he was eye level with Gabriel’s cock. Placing a small kiss to the tip, he opened his mouth wide and took as much of Gabriel’s swollen shaft as he could in one go. 

Lucifer licked over Gabriel’s hole a couple more times before diving it right into it, groaning as he began eating his brother out with gusto.  

Gabriel cried out as his fingers curled into Sam’s hair, urging him to go faster as he rode Lucifer’s wonderfully wicked tongue. “Not gonna...last.” He panted. His stomach starting to jump and spasm as his end quickly approached. 

Lucifer found Gabriel’s prostate and began flicking it with the forks of his tongue, nails gently raking down his brother’s backside. 

Sam looked up at Gabriel through thick eyelashes, his tongue swirling around the angel’s cock head. Then took him into his mouth down to the root while his tongue stroked the underside of Gabriel’s cock. 

The younger angel’s back bowed backward as his vision went white, his hand clenched tight in Sam’s hair. Cursing out a string of expletives, he thrust a few times into the wet heat of Sam’s mouth before he came undone. His legs shook as he tried to keep himself upright as Sam swallowed every ounce given to him. The human humming around him the entire time.

Lucifer hummed and slowly withdrew his tongue, holding firmly onto his hips and helping him stay upright as Gabriel came. 

Sam pulled off the tip of Gabriel’s cock with an obscenely wet sound and looked at him with a bit of lust driven mischief in his eye. He stood up on his knees and helped Gabriel off of Lucifer, then bent down Lucifer into a kiss that had his tongue shoving past his lips as he fed a small amount of Gabriel’s come.

Lucifer groaned and sucked Gabriel’s cum off of Sam’s tongue, clawing at Sam’s back as he keened and felt himself harden again. 

Gabriel laid down beside them and kissed lazily along Lucifer’s chest. 

Sam pulled away from the kiss, panting for breath. “You still hard, Heylel?” He asked as he glanced down the angel’s body to the part of his anatomy that seemed very interested in what was happening. 

Lucifer whined and nodded. “Uh huh,” he whimpered, rutting up against Sam’s stomach.

“Want to try something different?” Sam asked as he pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s lips and trailed them down his neck. 

Lucifer whined and arched up into his mouth, baring his throat almost lazily. “Wha?” He murmured. 

“Ever gotten off between someone’s thighs?” Sam asked as he scraped his teeth along Lucifer’s jugular. 

Lucifer shook his head and shivered. 

“Want to try?” Sam slid his nose along the underside of his chin. “If you don’t like it then me and Gabriel can blow you.”

Lucifer moaned and nodded. “Yeah.”

Sam sat up and shifted around to grab the bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer. Opening the bottle he drizzles some on the head of Lucifer’s cock. He gave the angel a shy smile and glanced at Gabriel. “I..I haven’t been in this position in a while, so it might be a little awkward.” With that simple explanation and a quick kiss, he lays down and turns over so his back is presented to Lucifer, his ass angled out slightly from his body.

“Sweet Mother of Father’s Human Child.” Lucifer breathed, sliding up behind Sam and placing soft kisses along his spine, soothing his human. 

Gabriel watched with wide eyes as the two of them changed position. “Are you sure, Sam?”

“I’m sure.” Sam said as he reached between his thighs and guided Lucifer so his cock was pressed against the underside of his balls. Crossing his ankles, Sam clenched his thighs shut, the tensed muscles applying pressure and heat around Lucifer’s hardened shaft. Sam turned his head to try and catch sight of Lucifer, his face turning a bit pink as he spoke. “Fuck me?” 

Lucifer whined and began slowly thrusting into Sam’s thighs, gasping at the friction. “ _ Fuck! _ ” he swore, dropping his head. 

“Son of a bitch.” Gabriel swore along with his brother as he grabbed his phone from his discarded jeans laying on the floor. With a few clicks, he moved around the room until he had a perfect view of the two of them writhing against each other. 

Sam twisted his arm around so he could grip Lucifer’s hip, holding him in place and urging him on. “That’s it, Heylel.” He whispered. “Want to feel you sliding against me. Thrusting against me until you can’t hold it anymore.”

Lucifer swore, rolling Sam onto his stomach and began moving faster, fucking into Sam hard and scraping his teeth along the back of his neck. “You feel so good.” he groaned.

“So do you.” Sam said as he closed his eyes and rolled his thighs together, pressing a bit harder, the head of Lucifer’s cock pressing repeatedly against his perineum. “Feels good to have you pressed against me like this.

Lucifer groaned and kept going, nipping along Sam’s shoulder. “So good, I don’t know how much longer I can last.”

“Come for me, Heylel.” Sam murmured as his fingers dug into the angel’s hips. “Let go.”

Lucifer panted and gasped as he fucked into Sam’s thighs, cumming with a shout and spilling all over the back of Sam’s balls and the insides of his strong thighs. 

Sam opened his eyes to see Gabriel with his camera pointed at them and blushed, turning his face into the pillow. “Turn it off.” He said plaintively, his voice is muffled by the fabric. 

Gabriel looked up from the screen and shook his head. “But you two...that was so damned hot and...I don’t know what. But I want to get a picture of the end result.”

Lucifer groaned and held Sam close to him, turning his head and kissing him sweetly. “Thank you.”

Forgetting Gabriel and his filming for a moment, Sam met Lucifer’s eyes and smiled gently. “You’re welcome.” 

Lucifer smiled and nosed along Sam’s jaw comfortingly, remaining between his thighs and letting himself calm down from his high. “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Sam whispered as he tilted his head back to give Lucifer as much of his jaw and neck that he wanted.. “Can you tell Gabe to stop making a porno now?”

Lucifer chuckled. “Gabe, put the camera away,” he murmured, kissing along Sam’s jaw sweetly. “Our human’s a bit camera shy.” He kissed Sam’s ear. “But I  _ am _ going to enjoy watching that later, and remembering how you felt underneath of me, urging me, almost wordlessly begging for more.” he whispered filthily. “How good your thighs felt around my cock. Maybe if we do this again, I’ll lick it up. Maybe even lead that up to rimming you. Would you like that?”

“Yes.” Sam hissed as rolled his hips slightly. The thought of all that Lucifer described making him feel warm and a tingle of arousal, but his soft cock merely twitched against his thigh. 

Gabriel pouted as he turned off the phone and sat it on the dresser. “Spoil sports. Next time, I’m getting the money shot.” He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Sam’s ankle. “Want to see if we can make it to the shower room without getting dressed or caught by your brother?”

Lucifer chuckled and held Sam close. “After cuddling,” he mumbled, rolling so that they were now on their sides, Lucifer wrapped around Sam protectively.  

Sam wrapped his hand around Lucifer’s that was at his chest and gently rubbed the back of it with his thumb. “Are we good? You and me. I mean..I don’t want you to be scared of me and I’ll do everything I can to fix that.”

“We’re good.” Lucifer murmured, kissing the dip in Sam’s shoulder. “It might be a little bit before we can truly be rough again, but we’re good. I’m okay.” He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment at the rubbing.

“What about you, Gabriel. Still pissed at me?” Sam asked without looking at the younger angel. 

“I haven’t been pissed since it happened.” Gabriel said as he laid down in front of Sam and brushed the back of his finger down the hunter’s cheek. “I’m good.”

“I’m sorry that I was bitchy and didn’t talk about it.” Lucifer mumbled, burying his face into Sam’s shoulder. “Was trying to protect you.” 

“I guess the important thing is that you finally did.” Sam said as he looked over his shoulder. “But I’m not so fragile that you can’t talk to me when I’ve done something to upset you.”

“I was upset at myself.” Lucifer murmured. “And I didn’t want you to feel bad, I knew you already felt horrible about the situation and didn’t want to make it worse.” 

Sam sighed as he relaxed into the pillow. “Can we just promise from now on to not do things like this? I won’t be too rough and you don't bottle things up? One person like that in the bunker is enough.”

“Two if you count Cas.” Gabriel added as he propped himself up on an elbow. 

Lucifer nuzzled. “You can be as rough as you want, Sam,” he murmured. “I didn’t have any problem with it, you know. And I’ll try to not bottle things up, but it’ll be difficult.” 

“All we can do is try.” Sam said as he wiggled slightly with a grimace. “Can we shower now? My junk is starting to stick to my thighs in an unpleasant way.”

Lucifer groaned. “If we must.” he mumbled. “I just wanna keep holding you.” 

“I’ll tell you what. After we get clean, we can come back here and watch a documentary that you two can argue about while cuddling the stuffing out of me.” Sam said as Gabriel started to grin. 

“I second that motion.” The younger angel said.

Lucifer smiled. “Sounds good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> We're on tumblr!
> 
> mindylee is mindyleeb  
> Mrs_SimonTam_PHD is lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
